


Purr For Me

by alittlebitofphanisallineed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitofphanisallineed/pseuds/alittlebitofphanisallineed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was laying in his bed when the message tone sounded from his phone. He groaned and rolled over snatching his phone from his bedside table. </p><p>"One new message from Phil Lester."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan was laying in his bed when the message tone sounded from his phone. He groaned and rolled over snatching his phone from his bedside table. 

"One new message from Phil Lester."

His heart stopped. As quick as his fingers would let him he tapped in his password and opened up the message.

"Hey Dan I've noticed your comments on my videos and your tweets so hey:)"

After a moment of fangirling Dan managed to compose himself enough to tap back:

Dan: "Hey! I love your videos and its so cool that you've massaged me:)"

Phil: "Well just as long as your not a creepy stalker:p"

Dan grinned and threw himself back onto the bed. The conversation continuing well into the early hours of the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within two weeks of endless messages to each other they had exchanged numbers and had spoken over the phone numerous times but Phil wanted to skype and Dan didn't think he can do that confidently. 

Very soon however Dan had given Phil his skype username and he had five minutes before Phil was meant to call. So, stood in front of his mirror, Dan was desperately pinning down the ears that sat atop his head. He had already tucked his tail into his trackies and seeing as he was sat down that wouldn't be to much of a problem. His fucking ears were.

When Dan was completely satisfied he sat in front of his lap top and opened up skype. Moments later a call came through from Phil which he answered without hesitation.

"Hey!" Phil said with a grin

"Hey there" Dan replied smiling

"You look prettier than your profile pic" Phil said, biting his lip in a grin.

Dan blushed and giggled.

"Well you look like voldemorts son so.."

"Rude!"

Within moments Dan was relaxed and the conversation went easy, they spoke for hours and hours until it was at least 4am and Dan was half asleep.

"Go to sleep Dan I'll talk to you tomorrow, kay?"

Dan smiled and nodded, 

"Night Phil"

"Night"

They ended the skype call and Dan put his lap top away, happier than he could ever remember being.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Within two months or so Phil had started hinting towards meeting Dan in person, and don't be mistaken Dan really wanted to but there was no way he could hide his ears and tail in person.

They were on skype as usual and phil had brought the topic up again.

"Dan I really want to meet you"

"I know Phil its just.."

"Do you not trust me or something?"

"No! I do its just, I'm like, not very good with meeting people"

"We've been talking for so long"

"I know Phil.." Dan sighed rubbing his hands against his eyes.

"I'm sorry don't worry we don't have to"

"No, no I'm sorry ok look we'll meet up yeah?"

"You sure bear?"

Dan smiled at the familiar name and nodded.

"I'm sure".


	2. Chapter 2

The train ride was the most stressful thing Dan had ever experienced, ever. All he could think of was Phil finding out and the endless shit he would get.  Maybe Phil wouldn't react like that, maybe that was just Dan over thinking things, then again maybe not.

The train soon arrived at the destination and Dan dragged himself off and onto the cold platform, desperately looking around for Phil. After a few moments he spotted the black tuft of hair he was so accustomed to.

With a shit eating grin Dan pushed his way through the crowds and straight to Phil, sending a huge smile his way when Phil looked over at him.

"Hi" Dan said, slightly out of breath."Hey" Phil replied, "its so good to see you"

Dan grinned and nodded, shuddering slightly when the cold english air whipped around his body.

"Umm my house isnt far from here" Phil said, biting his lip slightly. 

"Sounds good to me" Dan replied, his teeth chattering. 

Phil smiled and reached down to brush his fingers with Dans, interlocking then and leading them away from the cold station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dan had been at Phils for a while and they were just wrapping up the end of the first "Philisnotonfire", Dan addressing the camera with a monotone voice until the next thing he knew, Ph had pounced on him and had sent him toppling backwards, Dan letting out a squeak of surprise.

"Hello" Phil said with a grin.

"Why hey there" Dan replied,  giggling slightly.

"Your very comfortable" Phils said, wiggling around slightly. 

"Errgh well your not" Dan whined. 

"Sorry" Phil said, sitting up and sticking out his tongue. 

Dan followed and pulled himself into a sitting position, reaching up a hand to ruffle through his hair, unknowingly nudging the hair pins from where they were situated. 

"So when are we going to start editing this?" Dan asked, stretching slightly.

There was no reply from Phil and Dan looked at him worridly, 

"Phil?"

"Phil?" He repeated again. Phil seemed to be looking at something above him, Dan raised his hand and, shit.

He could feel it, one of the pins had come loose and his one ear was sticking up."Shit" Dan muttered.

"Dan?" Phil whispered,  edging forward slightly, "what the hell is on your head?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its back. Im back. Thank you to everyone whos read it Ily all.
> 
> ~alittlebitofphanisallineed


	3. Chapter 3

Dan froze as he watched Phil lean over to him with his hand outstretched. He stiffened as Phil hovered over his head, and then he felt fingers brush over his ears. 

Dan squeaked and flinched back, unprepared for the feeling of fingers prodding at his ears.

"Dan" Phil giggled, "are they real"

"Yeah" Dan whispered looking anywhere but Phils face.

Phil giggled and prodded them again, a bubble of laughter bursting from Phils mouth at the indignant noise Dan mumbled at him.

"They're so fluffy and cute!" Phil said, unstoppable giggles bursting from his mouth when the ears flinched away from the insistent prods.

"Phil! Stop!!!"

"Why??? They're so cute Dan! Your my own little kitty cat!!"

"Wait..you don't mind?" Dan asked pulling back from Phil slightly.

"Of course not" Phil said curiously,  "Why would I?"

"Just, its not normal for someone to have like, cat ears on their head" Dan mumbled, focusing his gaze on a loan multi coloured sock peaking out from under Phils bed.

"I think they're adorable Dan-bear" Phil replied with a smile.

Dan looked up at Phil and smiles slightly, sucking in his bottom lip and chewing on it.

They were silent for a moment until Phil reached his hand forward again to lace his gingers into Dans hair, stroking gently.

"Your so beautiful Dan" Phil whispered.

Dan blushed and looked away, his ears twitching slightly. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Phil shift forward slightly and reach his hand up, gentle fingers stroked lightly over the tips of his ears.

"Do you have a tail?"

Dan turned towards Phil and nodded.

"Can I see?"

Dan stood up and reached behind him, pulling down his trousers slightly and tugging his tail out. He turned towards Phil and shrugged,

"This is the whole package" Dan giggled and spun around.

Phil followed him, standing up and walking forwards. He reached out a hand and trailed his fingers over the tail which was twitching back and for.

Phil reached his hand forward and cupped Dan cheek smiling when Dan leaned into it. After a moment he leaned his head down and gently connected his lips with Dans, the kiss slow and sensitive.

"I love you" Phil whispered, leaning his forehead against Dans.

"I love you to"


End file.
